


Unexpected change

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [24]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, classic is not here, i tag basic sans and pap just so more people can find my stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: shapeshifting should not sound that painful





	Unexpected change

Just a normal day. Watch snow pile up at his station, deal with his bro’s public persona, come home exhausted. Red hadn’t been expecting much when he opened the door to his home.

Instead he heard a terrible crunching noise that made his marrow freeze. That was breaking bones; he’d heard it way too often as a child, had way too many calcifications to show for it. Running up the stairs, he flung open the door to his room and stopped.

Oh stars.

His angel, the one person in this whole world as precious to him as Papyrus, was on the floor, their limbs twisting and growing of their own accord.

Their eyes were shifted back, a muzzle sprouting from their face as thick hair covered their body. They were small, sure, only about a foot tall on a normal day, but this creature was clearly more muscular and wild. It foamed at the mouth, snarling at him before dashing past and out the still open door.

“shit!” Red took off after them, teleporting to get as close as he could, not wanting to lose track of them.

It was a long run, out of town, through the woods, deep into the forest until they reached the edge of the cavern. The creatures scratched at the edge of the walls before curling up in the snow and whining. Red kept his distance, watching.

It took hours for them to change back. They’d alternate between scratching at the wall and whimpering in the snow, but eventually it was over. More of that hideous crunching bones sound, and the creature was gone.

“sweetheart?” Red came forward as they sat up in the snow, confused. His voice scared them, making them yelp and curl up. “hey, it’s just me. babe….what just happened?”

They looked from him to the claw marks on the walls, and began to cry. “Sans I….” He came up and held them close, stroking their head, “I’m not…I’m not human anymore. They….I escaped from a lab, before I fell down here. They did h-horrible things to me. I just….I didn’t want to…I only change when I’m scared or stressed for…for a long time and I didn’t think….I didn’t want to tell you.”

“but why? did’ja think i’d hurt ya?” Red asked softly, nuzzling their hair, “i ain’t the nicest guy, but sweetheart…i’d never do that to ya.”

“No, no I know that, but…I thought you’d, um, I thought you’d hate me. Like the other people I asked for help.” They clung to his jacket, starting to shiver.

“nope. nothin’ worth hatin’ about you,” Red picked them up easily and began the long series of teleports home, “you’n me are gonna fix this, babe. i ain’t much for biology, but i’m sure alphys’ll help once we make things clear to’er. you deserve to rest easy. and till then, just know i ain’t gonna let nothin’ happen to ya. you’re safe with me.”

They clung to him for the rest of the night, and even Papyrus didn’t question it when Red gave him a blank socketed glare when he opened his mouth.


End file.
